


Christmas Tickles

by TheGuppyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BL, Boys Kissing, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Kissing, Lemon, Lotssss of kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tickling, sweet times, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuppyo/pseuds/TheGuppyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Sirius discovers that Remus is quite the ticklish fellow, which eventually leads to something else.</p><p>*Disclaimer: I'm actually horrible at summaries. Please don't let this disgrace of a summary stop you from reading this. It's (hopefully) better than what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a fic I wrote for a contest on Tumblr! I originally had this idea for another fandom but I'm always in favor of recycling ideas and it works for this one too so why not use it :3  
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!

It was Christmas eve and instead of joining the others for the festivities like they should have, they were sitting together like they usually did.

Sirius was draped over the couch like a cat with Remus resting on top of him, who was quite absorbed in the book he was reading and blatantly oblivious to the world.

Remus's excuse for skipping out on the party was that he was Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas. But the real reason was because he wanted to finish the book Peter had gifted him the day before for the last day of Hanukkah. Sirius's reason was solely so he could spend some private time with Remus without the rest of the Marauders, but he played it off like he was under the weather and needed some rest.

Sirius had his hand on the small of Remus's back, tracing small circles there as he stared at Remus's face silently. 

He had always loved to watch the expressions on his boyfriend's face when he read. The small pull at the corner of his mouth when things were heating up, the breathless laugh that left his lips when something was amusing, the small crinkle between his brow when things got serious. 

It was almost as if he could read the story through Remus's expressions. And he cherished all of it, since Moony was not one of many expressions when he wasn't reading. Only Sirius knew of these faces. They were his little secret, and he felt incredibly lucky to behold them. 

Not that Remus was even aware of this , of course. He'd probably be extremely embarrassed if he knew he was making such faces without being consciously aware of it and never read in front of Sirius like this again.

Sirius felt very content lying there with Remus on top of him, and would have fallen asleep if not for the grumble that rumbled out of his stomach. 

Yawning, Sirius went to move Remus gently off him, grazing his hands against the smaller male's sides to pick him up when suddenly Remus let out a loud squawk, rolling off Sirius onto the floor while holding his sides and looking guardedly up at the his surprised boyfriend.

It took a moment for Sirius to process what had happened, and when he did a mischievous smile slid onto his face.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice dripping with mock confusion. "Is my dear Moony...ticklish?"

Remus frowned up at Sirius, pursing his lips as his eyebrows drew together, considering the question before shaking his head. "No."

Sirius's smile widened. "Oh REALLY now. I think I'll have to test that out for myself."

Before Remus could even protest, Sirius was on top of him, pinning the smaller male's body under his own as he brushed his fingertips up and down Remus's bare sides.

The reaction was instant. 

Remus started giggling uncontrollably, wriggling violently underneath Sirius.

"S-sirius!," Remus gasped between giggles. "Please, stop!"

And Sirius did stop, five minutes later when Remus managed to kick him in the groin, crawling as far away as possible from his assaulter before resting on the cool floor, thoroughly exhausted from giggling so much. 

"How come I didn't know you were ticklish? I know everything about you," Sirius asked after a few moments, gingerly holding his still painfully throbbing crotch.

"I wasn't even aware I was ticklish," Remus replied, his voice hoarse from all that laughing. He had probably never laughed that much in his life.

After the pain subsided, Sirius cautiously made his way to where Remus was lying, plopping down beside his boyfriend. Remus curled up into a ball, protectively hugging his sides.

"Moony, it's okay. I'm not gonna tickle you anymore," Sirius said softly, waiting patiently as Remus turned his head to face him, glaring at him as he observed his face.

"Promise?," Remus asked, still carefully inspecting Sirius's face.

Sirius grinned before nodding. "I promise," he said, waiting as Remus scrutinized him.

Sighing, Remus finally uncurled himself from his protective ball and pulled himself into a sitting position, staring hard into Sirius's eyes.

"I really would appreciate if you didn't do that again," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to stare unrelentingly into Sirius's eyes. "I prefer to read in peace."

"Oh don't worry. I think I've had enough of that, for today anyway," Sirius said, smirking at Remus's annoyed expression before leaning in to give him a peck on the nose.

Remus blinked, mouth agape with surprise before he turned away, his cheeks ablaze.

Sirius's heart squeezed with affection at that reaction.

Fuck, he's too cute for his own good, he thought, leaning in again to pull his embarrassed boyfriend into an embrace, burying his face into the nape of his neck and breathing in his sweet scent.

Remus squeaked, struggling in Sirius's grasp before realizing escape was futile. He was too exhausted from the tickle attack to actually fight back.

Giving up, he relaxed into the larger male's torso, the feeling of Sirius's lips against his neck sending small tingles up and down his spine. 

That was when Sirius started to drag his lips upward, littering kissing all along the back of Remus's neck.

Remus shuddered, his breath quickening as Sirius's hands started gliding up to his chest.

"Sirius," Remus warned, turning his neck and torso to look his boyfriend squarely in the face.

Sirius's eye's were a deep chocolatey color that were filled with a sort of heat Remus was very familiar with. 

He almost rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be under the weather?" Remus asked, eyebrows rising slightly.

Sirius let out a small huff of a laugh, repositioning Remus so that he sat comfortably in his lap, facing him with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Please Moony," Sirius said, burning Remus with an impossibly hot stare. "It's Christmas Eve."

At this Remus rolled his eyes, a smile tugging onto his lips. "But I'm Jewish," he said, giving Sirius a mock grave stare.

"Moooooonyyyyy," Sirius whined, leaning in to nip his earlobe, sending a jolt of pleasure through Remus's body. "Pleeeeeease."

"Alright, alright," Remus breathed, pulling Sirius away from his ear. "As long as you promise not to tickle me ever again."

"Well, I guess that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Sirius replied, his signature mischievous smile forming onto his lips before he pulled Remus into a kiss. 

Remus let out a small gasp of surprise before their tongues tumbled onto each other, Remus's legs tightening subconsciously around Sirius's waste.

Grinning, Sirius let his hands wander under Remus's shirt as they continued to kiss hungrily at each other, barely catching a breath in between kisses.

Oh god did Sirius love those lips. He loved how every time he nipped at them it drew a small sound from Remus's throat, and he loved how they got swollen and red after only a little bit of teasing and sucking.

Remus let out one of those lovely sounds then as Sirius nibbled at the bottom lip, his hands never ceasing their travels as they made their way to Remus's chest, flicking over the nipples he found their, causing Remus to moan breathlessly into his mouth.

And oh dear lord, did he love those sounds. Every little moan and gasp and whimper was like music to Sirius's ears. He loved hearing those quiet little noises that Remus couldn't help but make, and he loved how it was only him who could hear them. And oh my, did they do WONDERS for his erection.

Remus was grabbing desperately around Sirius's neck, his fingers tangling in Sirius's locks, grinding restlessly into his lap.

And oh SWEET Jesus, when Remus got restless and needy like this it just made Sirius want to ravish him forever.

Sirius practically growled into Remus's mouth, reaching down to grab those supple ass cheeks of his as he grinded up into Remus, their erections rubbing together.

"Sirius," Remus whimpered, breaking away from the kiss to look him in the face. His lips were red and swollen, his face was rosy and glowing, and his eyes were filled with a type of expression only Sirius could understand.

"Alright," Sirius crooned, gathering his boyfriend into his arms and picking him up, Remus's legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius opened his mouth, swallowing Remus's cock whole, which caused him to let out a moan, throwing his head backwards as his hips shivered with pleasure.

They had practically ripped the clothes off each other once they made it to the bedroom, Remus's eagerness making Sirius's mind dizzy with lust. 

Sirius found his fingers making their way to Remus's entrance, his hole twitching as Sirius's fingertips traced around it.

Remus started letting out small whimpering noises, urging Sirius to just put his fingers in already.

And after soaking them quite a bit with lube, Sirius obliged, sinking two fingers in easily all the way down to the knuckle.

Remus let out a choked gasp of pleasure as his muscles clamped down on Sirius's fingers, pulling on Sirius's hair subconsciously.

Almost as if in a trance, Sirius found himself moving from Remus's cock upwards, trailing his lips against Remus's stomach and chest, his fingers pumping in and out mercilessly.

He nuzzled his nose against Remus's throat, and Sirius could feel him quiver against him as he ran his teeth over it.

He was just about to bite that lovely throat when he remembered Remus didn't like it when he bit him. "It leaves a mark and it hurts," he would say after every time, and yet Sirius couldn't help but want to leave marks on that perfect, milky, almost translucent skin. This time he would try to check himself on that habit, but he was bound to forget and bite him anyway.

Sirius lips finally found Remus's open gasping ones, and without a thought he darted his tongue in, his free hand finding one of Remus's nipples and squeezing.

Remus mewled into the kiss, his and Sirius's tongues clashing together as another finger made it inside him.

Sirius's mind was so gone. The feeling of their skin together was setting his senses on fire and it seemed that instinct alone was in control.

Remus's insides already felt amazing against his fingers, so soft and wet and dreamy, that he couldn't help but take his cock and align it with Remus's entrance.

And then he thrust in.

They both groaned in unison, Sirius's a choked deep gutteral one while Remus's was high and broken.

Oh sweet Jesus, it was so good. So hot, so wet, so tight. And it was too much.

Sirius found himself thrusting hard without thinking, probably hard enough to bruise his poor boyfriend, yet Remus wasn't complaining. It was quite opposite, actually. He was crying out with pleasure at every thrust, back arching up into Sirius, body undulating with him, his head thrown back with ecstasy. 

Remus's nails dug into Sirius's back, no doubt leaving scratch marks, yet Sirius didn't feel it. All he could feel was his cock being swallowed into Remus with every thrust, sensation traveling up and down his body.

Somehow Sirius got them up into a sitting position and started bouncing Remus in his lap, his mouth claiming the other's, their tongues swirling together roughly. His hands slid down to Remus's ass and squeezed, making him moan into his mouth.

Sirius was reaching his limit. Remus was probably reaching his too with the way he was clenching around Sirius's dick, and this only made him thrust up faster, causing Remus to break from the kiss and cry out into the air, reaching down blindly to stroke himself.

He had barely gotten his hands around himself before he came, shuddering and gasping against Sirius as he did so, come covering his hands and Sirius's chest.

Sirius wasn't far behind. His hips stuttered up into Remus, and with a growl, came into him, biting down onto the base of Remus's throat, his mind so clouded with delirium he didn't even process what he was doing.

And Remus clung to him through it all, yelping with pain as he felt Sirius's teeth sink into his skin yet never pulling away.

They both collapsed onto their sides, breathing hard as they held each other. That was probably the most intense sex they had ever had.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. They just laid their, the sound of their ragged breathing filling the air.

It was Sirius who spoke first.

"You okay?," he whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke Remus's face softly.

Remus looked up into his eyes before nodding slightly, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yeah," he said, his voice even more rough and scratchy than before.

"Oh shit," Sirius said after a few moments, looking down at Remus with concern. "I bit you pretty hard right? That must have hurt, I'm sorry." 

Remus shook his head, leaning in closer to his boyfriend. "That's alright," he whispered, bringing his fingers up to graze over the bite mark. "It doesn't hurt."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

That was when the clock chimed 12, announcing the start of the next day.

Remus snuggled deeper into Sirius's chest, letting out a small sigh as Sirius stroked his head.

"Merry Christmas Sirius," Remus breathed, tilting his head up to give him a kiss on the chin.

Sirius chuckled, tilting forward to brush his lips against his boyfriend's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"I'm Jewish though."

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment."

"...fine."

**Author's Note:**

> My URL on Tumblr is thetruezoldyck.tumblr.com


End file.
